


Trickster Steals the Moon (podfic)

by darlingsweet, Fialleril



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Agent Vader, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Original Mythology, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slavery, Spies & Secret Agents, Tatooine Slave Culture, Tricksters, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Depur stole the moon from the sky, and how Ekkreth the Trickster stole it back thrice over.</p><p>(But that's no moon...)</p><p>(podfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster Steals the Moon (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trickster Steals the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659119) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



Title: Trickster Steals the Moon

Author: Fialleril

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Star Wars

Rating: G

Genre/Tags: AU, Gen

Length: 0:29:17

Series: Double Agent Vader

Link: [Trickster Steals the Moon](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3ca6vyn4yc8t5kv/Trickster_Steals_The_Moon.mp3)


End file.
